


If You want to Come and Get It (You Know Where I'll Be)

by hrp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrp/pseuds/hrp
Summary: Betty Cooper steps into the dark bar in Brooklyn, instantly feeling out of place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm testing out! I want to get back into writing, so I figured I'd test the waters. Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like more! Comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> Also, title is from I Prevail's "Come And Get It"

Betty steps into the dark bar, Saint Vitus in Greenpoint. She looks very out of place in her pastel dress, surrounded by the posters with skulls depicted on them and the bar decorated identically. She feels even more out of place, hearing deep vocals coming from the stage in the back. She’s been bar hopping tonight, - _I know what you’re thinking. Betty Cooper? Bar hopping?_ \- to write a small article about bars in Brooklyn. She was thankful for the assignment, her first real one, besides getting coffee for her co-workers.

She decides to sit at the end of the bar, out of the way, but still able to observe. Overall she doesn’t mind the music or the décor. She has always been one to have an open mind. _If her mother were to see her now, in this bar with the live heavy metal band playing on the stage in the next room, she would probably have a heart attack._  
Betty already has a slight buzz. She had been to two bars already, sipping on a lemonade with a splash of vodka at each, while writing about them in her notepad, but here she felt a little bit bolder, and flagged down the bartender and ordered a shot of his choice. 

Waiting for the bartender to return with her shot, she pulled her small notepad and pen out of her purse, scribbled down the name of the bar, the location, and a few details about the atmosphere and live music.

**Saint Vitus – 1120 Manhattan Avenue, Brooklyn. Live band (metal?), dark, but strangely, inviting atmosphere.**

She was interrupted when someone sat at the bar next to her, pulling out his phone. She looked up at the man, who looked like he belonged here. Dark jeans, leather jacket, black hair tucked under a beanie, and a cigarette hanging from his lips as he tapped at his phone screen. As he finished typing, he glanced up at the bartender bringing Betty her shot. 

Betty picked up the shot glass from the bar and downed it quickly, taking a quick peek at the man ordering his drink next to her as she did so. She couldn’t deny, he was attractive. She set the glass back down and continued observing the bar, which was fairly crowded. This was definitely the most interesting bar she’d been to thus far. She scribbled down a few more notes about her surroundings when another drink was sat in front of her. Confused, she looked up at the bartender. “Oh, I didn’t order another drink?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part two! Please leave feedback, let me know what you think about the story, what you like about it, and dont like about it!

“Oh, I didn’t order another drink?” 

 

The bartender informed her that it was from a man down the bar. Betty glanced down at her drink and sighed. This was not what she was wanting to do tonight. She just wanted to go to the three bars she had picked out and write about them while also enjoying a few drinks, then have a nice walk home to have a relaxing night in, maybe enjoy a glass of wine and take a bath. 

The man that decided to gift her the drink walked over to her and leaned against the bar in front of her. Betty could smell the alcohol on his breath and see the inebriation in his eyes. 

“Hey, my name’s Chuck. So, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Betty decided to gently reject the man. “Actually. I was just about to leave, sorry. Thank you for the drink though.”

A flicker of anger grazed over Chucks face as she went to get up. He grabbed her wrist so she couldn’t leave and angrily slurred “Hey. I bought you a drink.” 

Betty started to panic, not liking where this night was heading. She was about to speak again when she heard a deep voice interrupt from behind Chuck. “C’mon man, she’s not interested, just leave her alone.” 

She silently thanked the brooding guy that had been sat next to her. Chuck, however, just became angrier, pushing Betty back down on the barstool. That’s when the other man decided to step in, stepping between Chuck and Betty, pushing Chuck away from her.

“Back off dude. She said she was leaving.” He turned to Betty, looked her over to make sure she was okay, and then spoke softly to her. “Cmon, I’ll walk you out and call you a cab.”

Betty nodded set cash down for her tab, and quickly gathered her things and stood, slightly stumbling, and followed him outside. They stepped out and Betty realized she was shaking, and it wasn’t from the chill of the wind. He turned around and looked her over, yet again. 

“My names Jughead. You okay?” Betty took a deep, shaky breath and nodded her head. “Y-yeah. Thank you so much Jughead, I really appreciate it.”

Jughead must have noticed that she was still shaking because he draped his leather jacket over her shoulder and turned towards the road, lighting a cigarette and sticking it between his lips, mumbling,

“It’s no problem. Guy was being a huge dick.” Betty let out a little laugh, agreeing with him. 

There was a small silence, not an awkward one though, and Betty was glad. Remembering something, Betty spoke up.  
“You don’t have to call a cab for me. I live just a few blocks from here, I can easily walk home. Thank you, again Jughead.” As she started walking away, Jughead caught up to her and grabbed her wrist gently, nothing like it had been grabbed earlier by Chuck.  
“Um, I didn’t get your name?” 

Betty gasped, realizing how rude she’d been to not introduce herself. “Oh, goodness, sorry! I’m Betty.”

 

Jughead gave her a small grin as he spoke, cigarette still between his lips. “Well, Betty, let me at least walk you home. You don’t need to run into anymore Chucks alone.” 

Betty looked down at her shoes and smiled, nodding her head. “Yeah, sure.” 

They started walking down the sidewalk side by side, engaging in small talk every now and then. She told Jughead that she was out taking notes on a few bars for her article, and she learned that he bartends at a nice rooftop bar in Manhattan most nights, traveling and writing in his spare time. They compared favorite books, movies, music, and food, having similar interests in all areas. Their enjoyable walk came to an end as they stopped in front of Bettys building. 

“Well, this is me.” Betty smiled at Jughead. She stood there for a moment, wishing they had more time to spend together. She bit her lip and looked up at Jughead through her lashes wondering if she was brave enough to invite a man she just met up into her apartment. 

Jughead scratched the back of his neck nervously and peered down at her. “Could I get your number? I’d really like to see you again, under different circumstances” 

Bettys face lit up as she took his phone from him, adding herself as a contact. Passing it back to him, they said their goodbyes and Betty slipped into her apartment building. 

Watching her walk into the building, then continuing to walk towards his own apartment, Jughead wondered how tonight had ended up like this. He’d originally been at the bar to meet up with a date. Well, he wouldn’t call it a date. And he hadn’t been there willingly. It was more like a meeting his roommate had set up for Jughead to, as Reggie so elegantly put it, get his dick wet. He was going to show up, let the girl down gently, and then get the hell out of there, but this was a good out. He was glad he’d been there for Betty, either way, so tonight wasn’t as horrible as he’d thought it would be. He was honestly surprised at himself for being ballsy enough to ask for the girls number, but there was just something about her that he couldn’t get over and he knew he wanted to see her again. And again… And again. He was really hoping she felt the same way. A subway ride and another short walk later, he was finally inside his apartment. He’d only left a couple of hours ago, so he knew his roommate wouldn’t be too happy about him ditching the “date”. Walking into the living room, he received a look from Reggie. 

“Dude! What happened? Why are you back so early?”

Jughead shrugged and mumbled, “Something came up, I had to leave.”

Reggie squinted his eyes at him and tilted his head. “Nah, what really happened man?” 

Jughead sighed. “Some guy was coming on too strong to this girl. I interrupted before anything happened. I was going to just call her a cab, but she lived down the block so I walked her home and came back here instead of going back to the bar.”

Reggie raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Alright, I guess that’s a good excuse. Hey, dude, did you leave your jacket at the bar?”

Jughead groaned and rubbed his face. “ _Fuck_. I forgot to get it back from her.”

Reggie shrugged. “Hey, good excuse to see her again, maybe even get lucky.”

Jughead shot him a glare and headed towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead meet again

An hour later, Betty was lying in a warm bath, bubbles covering the surface, the aroma of the eucalyptus and mint bath bomb she’d used earlier still wafting through the bathroom. She sighed and sunk deeper into the silky water, not remembering the last time she had been this relaxed. Come to think of it, she was very surprised she was able to relax after tonight’s events, but maybe the second glass of wine she was currently working on was the cause of that. 

She grabs her phone and puts on some soft music to help her relax even further when it vibrates in her hand. It’s her roommate Veronica telling her not to wait up for her tonight, and that her date was going VERY well. Betty was happy for Veronica, but she missed dating. She missed dressing up and going out, and she REALLY missed the intimate parts of dating too.

 

Her last relationship was with Parker, from her journalism class her freshman year. They had dated for three years and had grown together; experienced many first’s together. The relationship was beautiful but came to an end when Parker graduated and moved to California to chase his dreams. It wasn’t a bad breakup, but they both knew they wanted different things in life. They had both been grateful for the time they’d had together, and how much they had grown. But now, Betty’s dating life (and sex life) was nonexistent. She was too busy her senior year studying, and then too busy after graduation trying to get a job, and then work her ass off at said job.

Groaning, Betty leaned her head back and closed her eyes, not quite ready to leave the lukewarm water, but it was getting late, so she drained the tub and got out anyway. Wrapping herself up in a fluffy towel she went to the sink and washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair and went to her room to get ready to lie down for the night. She slips on an old, faded pair of terrycloth shorts and a camisole and slips under the covers when she hears her phone buzz against her nightstand. Betty grabs her phone, squinting her eyes against the bright light. It’s a text from an unknown number. 

_Hey Betty, It’s Jughead. I left my jacket with you, but I also want to see you again. I was thinking maybe we could grab coffee next time you’re free?_

Smiling to herself, she starts to text back. She had realized she still had the jacket once she got into her apartment, and was wondering how long it would be before he noticed. 

_Of course :) I’m free tomorrow?_

His reply was almost instant 

_Alright then, It’s a date ;) Upright Coffee at noon._

She stared at the text. The word ‘date’ along with the wink making her mind run wild. Then another text came through. 

_Sleep tight Betty ;)_

Her smile grew bigger and she laid her phone back down on her nightstand and drifted to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Jughead woke with the sun casting a morning glow into his bedroom. He checked the time and groaned when he realized it was only 8, and that he had an hour or two of more sleep before he went to meet up with Betty.

_Meeting up with Betty._ His morning daze instantly went away as he sat up in bed remembering the arrangements he’d made last night. He had to get up and start getting ready for the day he had planned out in his head. He got out of bed, quickly making his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and pop some bread into the toaster. He didn’t have time for anything else, he had too much to do. 

Waiting for his breakfast, he walked around the apartment, picking up clothes here and there, along with takeout boxes and beer bottles. He had to tidy up what little mess there was because if today went the way he wanted it to, Betty would be making an appearance here tonight. 

 

Betty arrived early, which wasn’t a surprise to her. She had woken up early enough to go through what felt like a thousand outfits with Veronica, who insisted that this meeting was for more than just giving Jughead his jacket back, despite betty telling her it was just a simple meeting at a coffee shop. Veronica had finally approved of the denim skirt and white top Betty was currently wearing, and she couldn’t complain, she felt good in this outfit, even if the skirt was a little shorter than she normally wore, and her top might show more cleavage than she was used to. She was going through her Instagram feed to pass the time when Jughead walked inside. She smiled and waved him over, grabbing his jacket and handing it to him when he walked over. 

“Thanks, Betty. What do you want to drink? It’s on me”

“I’ll take their Lavender latte” Jughead gave her a look as she told him her order.

“Lavender latte? How can that be good?” Betty gasped in fake surprise as the words left his mouth. 

She playfully rolled her eyes at him as Jughead went to the counter and got their orders and came back, sitting across from her. 

“So, how long are you free?” 

“I’m free all day. What did you have in mind?” Betty leans forward, cupping her drink and taking a small sip, leaving a red lip print against the rim, her eyes never leaving jugheads. 

Jughead grins, also leaning forward, fiddling with a napkin on the middle of the table. “Well, I was hoping I could steal you for the day. We could take some lunch and eat it at the pier, and maybe go kayaking afterward? I was also hoping to treat you to dinner at my apartment. If you’d want that.” 

Betty's stomach flutters, thinking that maybe Veronica was right. This sounds a lot like a date instead of just returning a jacket. She involuntarily bites her lip, looking back up at Jughead. “That sounds amazing, actually.”

An hour later after they’ve finished their sandwiches at the pier and successfully rented two kayaks, Betty and Jughead are out in the water, floating peacefully next to each other while taking in the beautiful line where the land meets the sea, tall buildings towering over them. “Hey Jughead, would you mind taking a photo of me with the city behind me?” She passes her phone over to him carefully and he focuses the phone's camera and takes a few photos of her. “Do you mind if I take some as well. If that’s not weird.” Jughead scratches the back of his neck, waiting for Betty's response. “No, go ahead. I don’t mind.” She grins at him as he pulls his camera from his bag, lifting it up to his face. 

 

“Could you move your head to your left a little bit. Yeah, that’s perfect.” He snaps the photo, capturing what he believes to be the best picture he’s taken yet. 

 

Betty is sitting on the couch in Jugheads apartment, looking back on her day while he’s in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them. She can’t remember the last time she had this much fun, which scared her just a little bit. She felt like she was too comfortable with him, and could tell him everything about her, which truly terrified her. She only just met Jughead, who had been a gentleman all day, but still. This was New York City and she should really be more careful. But being this careless was new to Betty, it was exciting. 

 

Even if she just met him last night, she couldn’t deny the slight crush she had on Jughead. He was intelligent. He had a good sense of humor. She could tease him, and he could tease her right back. And he was handsome. That was definitely a plus on Betty's checklist. 

“Hey, Betts. The foods ready. Do you want more wine? Or water?” 

Betty snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Jughead, who was smiling brightly at her, holding two plates of food. “Sure, I’ll grab drinks.”

Jughead brought the plates to the living room and set them on the coffee table, walking with Betty back into the kitchen, handing her a wine glass as she grabs the bottle of wine, and grabbing himself a beer from the fridge. They walk back into the living room and start digging into their food. 

“So, how is it? Don’t lie. Give me the honest truth.” 

Betty takes a bite, pretending to think deeply while chewing, humming in approval. “Hmm. Not too bad, Jug.” She glances over at him and bursts out in laughter at the bland look he is giving her. “I’m kidding. It’s actually amazing. I usually only like salmon if I make it, but this is great Jughead.” She playfully nudges his shoulder with her own and goes to take another bite. 

 

“Well, I’m glad my talents have pleased the lady.” He throws a smile her way and presses play on the tv, both now attempting to pay attention to the movie, but each more interested in the person beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I appreciate feedback and criticism!
> 
> How will the date turn out? Will we be seeing more of bold Betty?
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bughead-things   
> Let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told myself I was going to try to update every Friday, but that didn't work out haha. Hopefully, this week will be less stressful than the last few, so I should have more time to write! 
> 
> Also, Riverdale is back in THREE days!!! I can't wait!

Chapter 4:

Jughead woke up when he heard the door open, announcing Reggie’s arrival. Bettys' head was on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering slowly, still heavy with sleep as she leaned further into him.

“Yo, Jughead. How did the date go? You get any- oh.” 

Jughead looked up, dazed, at his roommate who was giving him a thumb up and retreating down the hallway to his room. Jughead rolled his eyes and shifted slightly, further waking the sleeping beauty on his shoulder. 

“Hey Betts, we should probably get you home, yeah?” He spoke softly, his left hand coming up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. 

Betty just looked up at him and smiled softly at the gesture and nodded, sitting up and arching her back and rolling her shoulders. “What time is it? I didn’t mean to fall asleep, sorry”

Jughead reached for his phone, pocketing it after checking the time. “It’s fine, I fell asleep too. I guess kayaking for hours wears you out. It’s almost midnight.” He stands, holding his hand out to help Betty up. 

She takes his hand and stands, not letting go as they walk out of the apartment. 

As they walk the short distance to the subway, they make small talk about their day, their favorite parts, and laugh about the incident that happened to take place after they left the water. After a little bit of a wait, they are on the subway, Betty sitting right next to Jughead, tucked under his arm as she dozes in and out of sleep. Jughead can’t help but take in the beautiful woman resting her head on his shoulder. He can feel the lull of the subway and is jealous that Betty is able to sleep right now, he’s never been one to fall asleep in public, feeling like he always should keep his eyes open to his surroundings. But he completely understands how she could fall asleep. It’s midnight, and it’s fairly quiet for a Saturday night, but not for long. 

At the next stop, a group of men gets on, all obviously intoxicated and very loud. Betty is somehow still asleep, despite how obnoxious the group is being. Jughead rolls his eyes at a comment one of the men makes and tightens his hold on Betty. 

“Hey man, mind sharing that pretty little thing you got there?” 

Jughead shoots a glare at the man but says nothing. He’s hoping that ignoring the men will make them back off, but of course, it only makes them want to bother him and Betty even more. One of the men yell loudly at something another one did, and Betty opens her eyes, scrunching them at the group. 

“What’s going on?” She questions, glancing towards Jughead then back at the group. 

“They’re all drunk and being really loud and obnoxious. Just ignore them.” Jughead replies, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. She just nods and sits up completely, no longer leaning on Jughead, who won’t admit it, but he misses the warmth of her body instantly. 

Luckily Betty’s stop is up next. Betty follows Jughead towards the subway doors, and as they go to exit, Jughead hears Betty gasp in surprise and quickly turns around to see the same man from earlier cupping Bettys ass. Jughead sees red and roughly shoves the man away, and pushes him up against one of the poles. 

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself, you piece of shit.” Jughead warns in a deep, threatening tone that he hasn’t had to use in years.

The man pushes Jughead off him and goes to swing his fist, but Jughead is faster, punching him in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. He pushes away from the man, letting out an angry breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turns to Betty, whose eyes are wide with fear, and he instantly feels ashamed for getting carried away and letting her see this side of him. 

“C’mon Betty.” He says gently, guiding her off the subway with his hand at the small of her back. 

The rest of the walk is left in silence, and when they finally make it to Betty’s building Jughead doesn’t know what to say. She’s looking down at her hands, so he steps closer and gently cups her chin and makes her look up at him. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, Betty. I got carried away. He shouldn’t have put his hands on you.” Jughead is speaking so softly he’s not sure if Betty can even hear him. 

Betty bites her lip and looks up into Jugheads eyes. “It’s okay, Jughead. I’m glad you were there with me. I really appreciate you standing up for me.” 

Jughead catches her eyes drift down to his lips, then back up to meet his eyes. He steps closer, his hand moving to the back of her neck, his thumb cradling her cheek. He hears Betty take a small intake of breath as their lips met softly. It’s as if Jughead is frozen in time with Betty at this exact moment, and he swore if he were to die right now, he would die happy. He pulls away slightly, checking Betty’s body language to make sure the kiss was welcomed. Jughead can feel his heart beating fast and hard in his chest as Betty’s hand comes up to cup his face and bring him in for another kiss. This one was harder than the first, their lips moving together with meaning. Betty lets out a small gasp when his tongue meets her bottom lip and something flips in Jughead. 

He wants nothing more than to push her against the brick building, tangle his fingers in her hair, kiss her and leave his mark on her slender neck. Just the thought of it has his blood going south and his stomach tightening. He ruefully pulls away and presses a kiss to her forehead, then resting his own against it. She smiles up at him and pulls away further. 

“Thank you Jughead. Today was amazing, and so much fun.” He can’t help but smile back at her, his hand moving down to hold hers. She leans in for a softer kiss this time, and it only lasts a second before she’s pulling away again and walking into the building. 

Jughead leans against the building, lighting a cigarette and putting it between his lips. He lifts his hands to rub his head and he can’t get Betty out of his mind. Her voice, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her legs, everything about her. He’s infatuated and he wants more of her, all of her. He groans and shoves his hands in his jacket pocket and starts the trek back to his apartment in silence. 

When he gets back home, he sits on the couch next to Reggie who is fully immersed in the game Jughead suggested he play a week ago. 

“Dude you were right. This game is amazing. How have I not already played this?” Reggie somehow managed to talk through his concentration, and Jughead could only laugh when Reggie’s character died. 

“I told you man, game of the year in 2013. I still can’t find anything that compares.”

Reggie leaned back against the couch in defeat and check the controller down next to him. 

“So, how was your day?” He says wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

Jughead thinks for a minute about what to say. ‘Amazing, fantastic, I’m in love’, no, he would never hear the end of it. “It was good. Betty’s really fun to be around.” 

“So?” Reggie sang out. “Are you going to go out with her again? You two looked awfully comfortable when I walked in earlier.”

“Yeah, we were, thanks for interrupting that” Jughead rolls his eyes. He would’ve gladly stayed like that for the rest of the night, but what happened outside of Betty's apartment was much better. “But, yeah I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing! Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Betty walked into her apartment, Veronica was there begging her for details. Betty told her everything, about how much they got along, how they had a lot in common, and what they didn’t have in common, they could easily banter and debate about. She told her about them kayaking for hours, the pictures Jughead had taken throughout the day, the dinner he had made for her, and the accident in the subway, along with the kisses they just shared. 

“Wait. B. He straight up _punched_ someone because they grabbed your ass? Wow, that’s a turn on even for me girl.” Veronica swooned. 

Betty shrugged a little. “It was actually a little scary. I know I can stand up for myself, and I obviously appreciate him standing up for me, but he just snapped.”

“Well, yeah I guess I can see how it would be scary. You don’t think he’d hurt you, do you?” Veronica asked, eyes wide. 

Betty quickly responded, shaking her head unwaveringly. “No, no. From what I’ve seen so far he’s been a perfect gentleman.” 

Veronica relaxed and leaned back against their couch. “Well, great! I’m so happy for you, B. You deserve to have someone.” Veronica shoots her knowing look, knowing how lonely Betty had been lately. “So, is he a good kisser?”

Betty could feel herself blushing “Oh my god, _yes_.” 

 

Veronica squealed happily and hugged Betty, who returned the hug with just as much happiness. 

 

Betty laid in bed, attempting to catch up on Game of Thrones when her cellphone buzzed. She grabbed it, seeing that it was a text from Jughead and instantly opened it. 

**J: I had a wonderful time today Betty. Sorry again for what happened on the subway.**

B: Jughead its fine. It was a little scary, but its okay and I’m okay, all thanks to you. And I had a lot of fun with you today. Its been a while since I’ve had so much fun, so thank you. 

**J: Well maybe we should just go out on dates more often then?**

B: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea 

**J: When can I see you again?**

Betty bit her lip, knowing that she wanted to see him as soon as possible. What had happened downstairs, the kisses he had given her, that moment was like no other. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted him in her bed right now, on top of her, kissing her. She started blushing as her imagination started to run wild. 

B: My roommate is hosting a party at a club in Brooklyn this Friday, if you’d want to go with me. It's not something Id usually go to, but she's pretty much dragging me along lol

**J: just give me a time and place and ill be there.**

Betty set her phone down on her bedside table and smiled against her pillow. She couldn’t wait until Friday. 

 

The next day, Betty slept in and then spent the rest of the day on the couch editing her article over her thoughts on the bars she had visited two nights before. She decided not to judge the last bar by what had happened to her, and all three bars were written as having a great atmosphere and even better drinks, all in their own unique way. She went back multiple times and revised the article, wanting it to be perfect.

She also checked her phone every few minutes, waiting for Jugheads response to her texts regarding the details of Friday night. It had been a few hours, and he hadn’t responded yet. Betty tried not to feel too bad about it. Maybe he was just busy? Maybe he was working? Putting her phone down, she sighs, laying back on the couch and rubbing her temples. Staring at her laptop screen for a majority of the day had given her a terrible headache so she decided she was going to call it a night a little earlier than usual. 

She slips into the shower, letting the hot water massage her back as she stood there letting her body relax when she hears Veronica come into the apartment, speaking loudly so Betty could hear her. 

“Oh B! I’m home!” Her roommate sang out. 

Betty rolled her eyes and laughed, responding. “I’m in the shower! I’ll be out soon!”

When Betty gets out of the shower and gets dressed, she pads into her bedroom and finds Veronica sitting on her bed in her signature satin pajamas that she seems to have in every color. “I’m in the mood for a good movie and some quality B&V time. Sound good?” 

Betty grins and falls back on the bed next to her best friend who somehow always knows just what she needs. They put on a movie, but choose to talk instead of actively watch the movie. Veronica told Betty about her day with Reggie, her ‘boyfriend’ that wasn’t _actually_ her boyfriend yet, how they went out to a nice lunch and then went window shopping, one of Veronica’s favorite hobbies. She listened to her gush about how handsome and funny and strong Reggie was, and how she hoped that their relationship would be moving forward. 

“I invited him to the event I’m hosting Friday, so you’ll actually get to meet him!” 

This reminded Betty that she had also invited someone to Veronica's event. “Speaking of your event… I invited Jughead, I hope that’s okay?” 

Veronica just gives her friend a look. “Betty. It’s more than okay. I can’t wait to meet this guy that has actually captured the attention of Betty Cooper.”

Betty rolls her eyes at the comment but snuggles further into her bed next to Veronica. 

“So what are you going to wear? Oh! We should go shopping and get something for you to wear. We need to knock your man’s socks off.”

“Veronica, he’s not _my man_. But I am down for some shopping. I don’t think I have a single article of clothing to wear to a club. How big is this event again?”

Veronica's eyes widen in excitement. “Oh, it’s going to be huge. I’ve invited a lot of friends, but I also posted about it on my Instagram page, and so far, that has over eighteen thousand likes.”

Betty still couldn’t believe that Veronica basically got paid to host events, post on social media, and wear clothes that brands _send_ her. She had such a huge social media following, that anything she did made headlines. Despite Veronica's social status, she was very down to earth and the most supportive person in Betty's life. 

Veronica could see the worry in Betty’s eyes, and quickly added, “but big parties are intimate. You get more one on one time with Jughead than if it were a smaller event. Don’t worry about the crowds B, you already know you can take advantage of the VIP area.”

Betty smiled at Veronica in thanks, trying not to worry about being surrounded by so many people Friday. Veronica got up and made her way into the kitchen. While Betty was waiting, her phone vibrated on her bedside table. She quickly grabbed it, seeing as it was a text from Jughead. 

**J: Okay, it’s a date. Can I pick you up and take you to dinner before?**

Betty watched as Veronica waltzed back in with two glasses of wine, handing betty one as she sat back down on the bed. 

“Do you want to get ready with me on Friday? Jughead asked if he could pick me up and get dinner before your event.”

“Well, of course, B. I'm having a hair and makeup team come to the apartment. Did you expect anything less from Veronica Lodge?”

Betty let out a small laugh and shrugged, responding to Jugheads text and confirming their plans for Friday. The girls switched over to watching one of the many shows they were watching together, falling asleep before the episode was even over. 

 

Betty woke up before Veronica the next morning and quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her up before she got her full 8 hours of beauty rest. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and put her hair up into a professional looking bun, then headed to the office. 

Luckily for Betty, the work week went by smoothly. Her article had received a good response from her co-workers and her boss, who promised her more work in the future, which Betty was ecstatic about. On Thursday after Betty got off work, she and Veronica went shopping. Betty wasn’t surprised when Veronica bought a complete outfit for Betty without her permission. Betty wouldn’t complain though. The outfit was sexy but classy and not too revealing. It was something she knew she would feel comfortable in.

When they got back to the apartment, they both went to their respective rooms and fell asleep quickly, a full evening of shopping with Veronica Lodge was nothing if not exhausting, and they both needed their rest for the long night they were sure to have the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was more of a filler chapter. Its longer than the others so far, and I'm hoping to keep future chapters at this length, or more. 
> 
> I have some big ideas for next chapter, and I'm excited to start writing it! 
> 
> As always, leave a comment and tell me your thought on this chapter and what you think will happen at Veronica's event!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at bughead-things :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her gaze met his, and he could see her trying to muster up as much courage as she could. The next words out of her mouth were only a breathy whisper, but Jughead heard them loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this whole chapter the day after I posted the previous one. I guess having a midterm to study for really makes me want to write!

Jughead woke up early Friday morning. After this week's events, he found himself without much sleep. He assumed he probably got 3-4 hours each night. Certainly not a healthy amount of sleep, but he normally only got 5 hours, 6 if he was lucky. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He had taken a week off travel to Toledo and see his younger sister.

It was her senior prom, and Jellybean had asked him to come visit her and asked if he would take her senior pictures as well since their mom didn’t want to pay for them. He couldn’t tell her no, despite how much he _didn’t_ want to see his mother. It had been over two years since he had last visited, and he knew it was overdue. 

The week had been stressful. He loved the alone time he got with his sister, but when their mother was around, he heard nothing but degrading words spat towards him and his father. Jughead knew better than to take her words at heart. It had always been this way. She always spoke negatively of him and his father, as long as he could remember, and he told himself that he had gotten used to it, that it didn’t bother him anymore. But the words from his mother still stung. 

He couldn’t take back his past, and he knew he had done some terrible things while he was a part of his hometowns violent gang, but he was different now. He had changed. He couldn’t say the same for his father, but he could only hope that his time in jail was changing him as it had Jughead. 

Despite the horrible week he’d had, he couldn’t wait to see Betty tonight. Crowded clubs weren’t his thing, but he would go anywhere as long as Betty was there. He didn’t know what it was, but something about her fascinated Jughead and frightened him. He wanted to know her better, inside and out, and he wanted her to know him. All of him. 

He had some darkness deep down, from the years of being pushed away, being talked down, not being loved, and from being in a brutal gang. He knew this part of himself well. He knew that it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea. He didn’t want Betty to be afraid of him. He never wanted to see the look in her eyes that he’d seen that night on the subway. 

He found himself slowly drifting back to sleep, which he told himself was fine. He had nothing to do today, except for the plans with Betty that evening, and he probably could use the sleep anyway. 

He woke again at one pm. A little later than he’d wanted, but it was his own fault for not setting an alarm. He checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed anything from Jellybean or Betty, then proceeded to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. 

There was a note on the fridge from Reggie saying that he wouldn’t be home tonight, and probably wouldn’t be back until Monday. This wasn’t anything new. He was spending a lot of time with some girl he was seeing, which was new. Usually, Reggie would have different girls in and out of their apartment. Jughead threw the note into the trash and continued on with his morning routine. 

 

He was now outside of Betty's door after having been buzzed in. The door opened and Betty was standing there, looking stunning as ever. He had to remind himself to breathe as he took her in. She was wearing a black long sleeve cropped shirt along with a short and very tight red and black asymmetrical skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging down around her face. Her lips were red and her eyes seemed darker. With the heeled boots she was wearing, she was nearly up to his height. 

“Betty, you look great.” He managed to speak as he eyed her up and down again. He couldn’t help himself. 

She giggled as she shut the door behind him and took his hand. “So Mr. Jones, where are we going for dinner?”

Hearing Betty's sweet voice say ‘Mr. Jones’ did something to him. He pushed the thoughts down. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, would it? I will give you a choice though. Burgers or tacos?” 

His eyes were drawn to Betty’s lip as she bit it in contemplation. “Tacos.”

“Tacos it is.” They walked out of the building, hand in hand. 

 

They ate at Jugheads favorite taco shop and then made their way to the event. He could tell Betty was getting nervous, but he didn’t know why. She did say that clubs weren’t her thing, and with what had happened twice now that he’s been with her, he can understand why.

He stopped walking, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him gently. 

“Hey, you okay?” He ducked his head to catch her gaze.

“Yeah. I’m just a little nervous. There are going to be so many people.” She looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“We don’t have to go. We can go see a movie or something?”

She signed and shook her head, determined. “No, I told Veronica I’d support her. I’ll just have a glass of wine or something to ease my nerves a little. I’ll be fine.” She beamed a smile up at him. 

He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and grinned back, continuing towards the club.

 

When they arrived, they gave the bouncer their names and walked in. Betty was right, there was a large crowd. The floor was full of bodies, illuminated by the flashing lights, dancing against each other to the beat of the loud pulsing music.

Jughead led Betty to the bar at the back, his hand firm against the bare skin at the small of her back. He ordered two shots, one for him and Betty who clinked them together and downed them simultaneously. Jughead watched in amusement as Betty made a sour face as the liquid poured down her throat. He laughed as she quickly asked the bartender for ‘something sweet’ and took a sip to overrule the taste of the whiskey she’d downed. She threw him a playful glare and gently shoved her shoulder against his. Jughead put his arm around her waist and brought her closer, both now watching someone making very extreme dance moves in the middle of the room. 

Jughead spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. It was Reggie. 

“Reggie?” His roommate turned and looked shocked to see Jughead. 

Reggie made his way to them and spoke loudly over the music. “Hey, dude! What are you doing here?” 

Jughead looked down at Betty, pulling her even closer. “Betty’s roommate is hosting the event. Betty invited me.” Reggie's face dropped in confusion and then brightened in recognition, turning to Betty whose face held the same expression. 

“So you’re the Reggie that Veronicas been going on about? It's so nice to meet you!” She beamed a smile at him, holding her hand out for him to shake. 

“And you’re the girl that’s got Jughead acting less gloom and doom than usual. Good to meet you too Betty. If you haven’t seen Veronica yet, she’s over at the DJ booth”

Betty smiled at him and turned to Jughead, leaving a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear that she was going to find Veronica. He watched her walk away, his eyes drawn to her ass, traveling down her legs until Reggie cleared his throat. 

“So that’s Betty huh?”

Jughead smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah. Glad you got to formally meet her. A little weird that Betty and your girl are roommates.”

“Yeah, that’s crazy, right? And she’s actually my girlfriend now. Made it official earlier today.”

Jughead nodded his head in surprise. “Nice man. I could tell this one was different. You’re actually spending time with her outside of the bedroom.” He punched Reggie's shoulder as Reggie let out a laugh. 

Jughead went to the bar and ordered himself a beer and went and sat at a table against the wall with Reggie, continuing to make small talk and laughed at a few overly drunk girls dancing against each other. 

Jugheads eyes scanned the room, searching for Betty. He finally found her by the DJ booth sipping on her drink and talking to Veronica animatedly. 

He dismissed himself from the table and made his way towards Betty, her eyes lighting up and a small smile gracing her face when she noticed him. 

“Hey Jughead, this is my roommate Veronica.” 

Jughead stuck his hand out, which Veronica took gingerly. 

“So this is Jughead Jones? Quite a looker B.” Veronica said, making eyes at Betty, causing her to blush. 

Betty interrupted before Veronica could say anything else. “Okay, we’ll see you later V!” She grabbed his hand and they walked away. “Do you want to dance?” Betty looked up at him, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Jughead grinned down at her. “I cant promise to be any good.” 

They walked to the dancefloor, pushing their way through sweaty bodies until Jughead took Betty's hand and brought her against him. They moved their bodies to the beat of the music, Betty’s movements more on the beat than his. They were pressed against each other in the sea of bodies. They continued for the entire song, pulling apart as the DJ made an announcement that had the entire club cheering loudly. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to speak into his ear. 

“Do you want to go to the VIP lounge and sit?”

Jughead nodded in confirmation and Betty continued to speak. 

“I’m just going to go freshen up real quick. I’ll meet you back there.” She gave him a smile and walked towards the back while Jughead made his way over to the VIP section where Reggie was sat with Veronica. Veronica had a round of shots ordered to their table and listened in as Reggie and Jughead debated over which type of alcohol was actually the best regarding taste and how drunk it could get you. Jughead noticed that Betty was gone for longer than he’d expected and he started to get worried. 

“Veronica, would you mind checking on Betty? She was headed to the restroom.” Veronica left Reggie with a quick peck on the lips and walked off to return a few minutes later, looking worried. “She wasn’t in the bathroom.” Veronica was suddenly called to the DJ booth to speak. “Let me know if you still can't find her when I’m done.” 

 

Jughead had looked all over the building, even went to the second floor. He went out onto the balcony, now worrying more, recalling the events that had taken place each time he’s been with her. 

“Jug?” He turns quickly at Betty's soft voice calling out to him. He finds her in the corner, leaning against the railing with a new drink in hand. 

“Betty. You’ve been gone for a while. Are you okay?” He walked toward her, leaning against the railing right next to her. 

She smiled at him and he felt his heart start to beat just a little harder in his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m great. It’s so beautiful out here. We can come back out later though, want to head back in?” 

Jughead nodded and led her back inside.

 

An hour later and Betty was fairly intoxicated. She was swaying to the music, hands clasped behind Jugheads neck and singing along to the words blasting from all around them. 

She sang a lyric incorrectly and her eyes went wide in shock as she looked up at Jughead and whispered, “Oh no! Juggie! I sang it wrong!” laughter burst out from between her lips and she laid her forehead against his shoulder. 

Jughead pressed a soft kiss to her hair. “I think I liked your version better, Betts.” 

She looked up at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thanks, Juggie!” She wrapped her arms around him tighter, their bodies pressed against each other as she kept swaying, pulling him along with her. 

Veronica and Reggie made their way over to announce that they were heading back to Reggie's, Veronica giggling as Betty threw her arms around her. Jughead and Reggie watched in amusement as the girls hugged and drunkenly told each other how much they would miss the other. Once Veronica and Reggie left, Betty turned to Jughead and mumbled against his neck. “I think I want to go home now.”

 

The ride to Betty’s didn’t take long, and to Jugheads surprise, Betty invited him inside. 

 

Jughead walked out onto the small balcony, lighting up a cigarette and waiting for Betty to change. He didn’t know what was to come, but he was happy to spend more time with Betty, no matter the outcome. 

Betty slipped through the open door and stood next to Jughead, looking up at the dark night sky. They were quiet, taking in the sounds of the city around them. He kept his eyes on her, the soft glow of the twinkling fairy lights strung around them making her glow. Her hair was still up, but in a bun now, and her top was replaced with an oversized NYU sweatshirt that covered all but the very tip of her shorts.

Jughead watched as her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip, her eyes flickering to his and then down to the street below them. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked softly, grabbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger, bringing her gaze to his. 

She looked down and spoke so softly, he almost didn’t hear her. 

“You.”

“What about me, Betty?”

Her gaze met his, and he could see her trying to muster up as much courage as she could. The next words out of her mouth were only a breathy whisper, but Jughead heard them loud and clear. 

“About how much I want you. And how scared I am by it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr at bughead-things
> 
> Will Betty's confession change anything? How do you think Jughead is going to react?


End file.
